


A Very Bad Day

by emerald939



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald939/pseuds/emerald939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester knew this day would get worse the second he got the call from the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just want to let readers know that I am keeping my original notes in all of my fanfic posted on the archive. Just in case anything seems incongrous. Happy Reading!  
> Pre-series: Dean is 10 and Sam is 6

John Winchester was having a bad day. Now this was not an out of the ordinary occurrence, but today had just been one disaster after another. Lately things hadn't been going to well. Since his most recent hunt was over, John thought that he might take a couple days off to recover. Unfortunately, this idea led to him waking up on the couch, an empty bottle of Jack, and one bitch of a headache. The only good thing that had happened was his son, Dean, getting himself and his brother ready for school. He at least knew that Dean could always be counted on to take care of Sammy.

John got up to go get some breakfast and aspirin from the cabinet. 'Maybe when it kicks in I'll be able to salvage this day' he thought. That plan was doomed to fail miserably. The cupboards were empty and there was barely even enough food for one meal, let alone for the boys dinner. "Those damned kids of mine probably ate everything too fast again" John groaned. This meant that he would have to go to the store.

Slowly, John made his way over to where they kept the keys for the Impala. On the table he noticed something he hadn't seen before. Sitting there was a bottle of aspirin with only three tablets left, as well as a note. John smirked affectionately as he looked over the note his boys had left.

 _DAD_   
_DY_

 _Dean won't let me wake you up. He's being mean and he made me take a bath_   
_last night. Why were you sleeping on the couch? I hope you don't feel bad, but Dean said that we should leave the aspirin for you anyways._

 _Love you_

 _Sammy_

Hey Dad

I was not being mean to Sammy. You know what a drama princess he can be.

 _Dean I am not a drama princess. I'm not a girl!_

Yes he is. Anyway we'll be home around 3 hope you feel better.

Dean

Shaking his head, John downed the pills and headed out the door. It was like the weather was mocking his mood. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and it looked like the perfect day. He growled to himself about the unfairness of his life and started driving. When he reached the grocery store things took a turn for the worst. Just as he was getting into the building, John's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was from the boy's school.

Silently dreading it, John answered the phone. 'Hello' he barked at the speaker. 'Yes. Is this a Mister John Winchester?' a strict sounding voice answered. 'Speaking' John said. 'This is Ms. Fowl, your son's principal and I was wondering if you were able to come down to the school. There has been an incident that we feel needs your involvement' Ms. Fowl said firmly. Once again feeling dread in his stomach John said 'I can be there in twenty minutes. What exactly has happened?'. Ms. Fowl was silent for a moment. 'Hello?' John said questioningly. 'I think that that would be better explained in person. We will see you in twenty minutes then. Good-bye Mr. Winchester.' Said Ms. Fowl, hanging up abruptly.

John quickly snapped the phone shut and considered getting take out for dinner. He was obviously never getting to the store now.

Arriving in front of the school John took a deep breath and got out of the Impala. He went into the school and got directions to the office from some snot-nosed kid, McDermott, or something. Entering the office John came to a crashing halt. Sitting there happily snacking on a piece of fruit was his sweet Sammy. At the sudden movement Sam looked up and ran over to his father, hugging him around the waist.

John looked stunned and confused that Sammy was the one in the office and not Dean. Hugging his son back John kneeled down and said 'Sammy why am I here? What did you do?' Sam looked up at him with innocent puppy dog eyes and said ramblingly 'It wasn't my fault Daddy. The really big kid was being mean to me when I wouldn't give him my snack! Then Dean came and told him to say sorry. He said he wouldn't, so then Dean said that he would make him say sorry. Daddy, Dean punched him in the nose! Then the teacher sent Dean to the principal, and I said that I was going too.' Pouting, Sam wondered 'why is Dean getting punished, and McDermott isn't?'

Bewildered at the sudden rush of information, John said 'Whoa, Sammy, slow down there. So you're not in trouble then?' Impatiently Sam shook his head. 'Okay good. Now let me get this straight. An older kid named McDermott wanted your sandwich. Then when you wouldn't give it to him he was mean and Dean punched him in the nose to make him sorry? Did I get all that son?' John said in disbelief. As Sam started to say yes another voice suddenly entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing in any of this is making me money. If it was I would be flying in my jet, not writing.

a/n: Thanks to all of the reviewers! This is the first time I have been inspired to write and you all helped a lot.

'Well Mr. Winchester, it seems that there is no need to inform you of the details of the events.' Ms. Fowler said dryly. She was standing at the door with his oldest son. John, startled by the sudden movement, stood up, protectively holding Sam in his arms. 'No. I think that Sammy has taken care of that just fine.' He said coldly. Walking over to the elder and youngest Winchester the principal managed to be both kind and condescending all at once. 'Well Sam I think that it would be best if you went back to class, while I stay and have a…talk with your father and Dean. Thank you for all your help.' When Sam looked caught between obeying the principal and staying with his dad John gave him a nod. Scurrying out of the office Sam shouted behind him 'Bye Daddy, sorry Dean!' Shaking his head John turned his full attention onto his other son and his principal.

Gesturing into her office Ms. Fowler said, 'If you would like to take a seat Mr. Winchester, I think we need to talk about your son.' Giving a reassuring look to his son, John entered the bland room and sat down. Ms. Fowler turned to Dean and said, 'You may wait out here while you father and I discuss the situation.' Closing the door behind her Ms. Fowler went around to her slightly higher seat. John smirked slightly. If this stuck up broad thought that some old intimidation trick would work on him, she was sadly mistaken.

Clearing her throat, Ms. Fowler prepared to speak. However, John got there first. 'Ms. Fowl' 'Offended, Ms. Fowler interrupted to say, 'Ms. Fowler, please,Mr. Winchester.' Calmly, John nodded 'Of course, my mistake.' He said slightly mockingly. 'As I was saying, from what Sammy told me I don't see why my son is the only one in here and not the McDermott kid. It seems to me that Dean was just trying to protect his baby brother. McDermott was the one who was trying to blackmail a little kid.' Frowning, FOWL, as she would now be called in his thoughts, sat up straight and said, 'Mr. Winchester, while normally these would all be very reasonable complaints, Mr. McDermott is a first time offender and did not physically assault anyone. He has been given a detention and is not allowed at recess for a week.'

John thought about what he would have given the kid and scowled. Then he shrugged it off and got back to the matter at hand. 'Okay. What about Dean though? I understand that he shouldn't have punched the kid but this is his first time here as well. Why is he in here and McDermott gets a regular punishment?' Slowly shaking her head Fowl said, 'That is because Dean's case is a little different from any other child's in the school. He has been to four other schools and his record shows that Dean tends to solve things with a physical altercation. I am sorry Mr. Winchester but in our school we do not stand for these behaviors to become a pattern. Dean will be suspended for three days and put on probation for the rest of the term. I am sure that you understand our position.'

Screw that, John thought with an inner snort. On the outside he presented a calm and polite front as he said, 'Yes of course. I wouldn't want Dean to get stuck believing that hurting people is okay. I will take him home and let him know what his punishment is. Would it be alright if I took Sammy with me? I think that it might be better if I can explain this to them both at once. Also this day has been hard on him as well.'

Ms. Fowler nodded with a fake sympathetic smile, 'Of course you can. We will do whatever we can to make this easier for you and your children. I'll just call down to his classroom and let his teacher know. He should be ready to go by the time you get down there.' Pasting a smile on his face John nodded thankfully. 'Thank you. I might keep him home tomorrow as well. After that I'm sure he'll be adjusted enough to come back.' Standing to his full height and looming over Ms. Fowler, John slowly backed towards the door, waiting until it was fully closed behind him to mumble, 'That bitch.'

Going out into the office John went over to his little man. 'Hey Deano.' He uttered from behind him. Dean jumped about three feet in there from surprise. He had been so tense from the waiting that he was very tense. Running around the chairs towards his father, Dean was far from the kid who was writing jokes just that morning. He silently ran into his father's strong arms and John pulled him onto his lap. Muttering reassuring words into Dean's hair John told him that he wasn't mad at him. Smiling warmly he said, 'What do you say we head home as soon as we pick Sammy up from that classroom of his, huh?' Dean blinked up in confusion. 'Why is Sammy coming with us? I'm the one that got suspended right? They didn't suspend Sammy too did they?' Dean said in an outraged voice. John chuckled and said, 'No dude, don't worry. I just took him out of school so that he could come home with us.' Dean quieted down and said, 'Oh okay. Sorry. So you're not mad then?'

John shook his head and said, 'You were protecting your brother just like I tell you to. You did good kiddo. So you ready to get out of here now?' Dean nodded frantically. They both stood up and headed out into the hallway. Dean led his dad down to Sam's classroom where he was waiting for them. Luckily for them he was so tired out from everything that had happened that day, that he didn't have any questions for them.

As he buckled his boys firmly into the Impala he thought about what he was going to do next. Coming up with the perfect plan John started driving towards home. He told the boys, 'You know there really isn't any food in the house. And I just finished the only hunt near this place. What do you boys say we go get some take out? In, say, Texas?' As the boys started shouting yes, John thought smugly, let's see them try and kick Dean out of school when he's over 100 miles away!


End file.
